


你不能感同我身受03

by pick_r



Category: KATTO KWIN DIDI PINKRAY ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	你不能感同我身受03

03  
卜凡一觉醒来已经是早上10点，对于接连几天后半夜下班，他自觉这个时间已经算是非常律己了。当他穿着睡衣来到公共区域时，却发现木子洋已经窝在沙发上玩手机，长手长脚几乎占领了整个三连座的沙发。环视了一圈，没看到他想找的人，卜凡决定装作若无其事的打开冰箱，准备拿瓶水回自己的房间。

“别找了，他一早赶通告去了。刚才小林说中午12点来接我们，下午去录歌。”

卜凡头也没回打算上楼，耳边却又传来木子洋慵懒的声音

“会哦”  
“什么？”

卜凡一顿，一时反应不过来，回过头去就迎上了那张带着笑意的脸。他整个人已经坐了起来，靠着沙发正笑的得意。

“我是回答你昨天的问题，答案是会哦，你的哥哥昨晚可热情呢…” 

咚的一声的打断了木子洋的话，卜凡手里的瓶子不知何时已经砸到了木子洋身后的墙上，接着就是重重的关门声。

木子洋只是笑笑，又翻身滑回了沙发里，昨晚他确实按着汗水淋漓的人做到天亮。开始也没有在意凡子愚蠢的问题，只是凡子的一句话勾起了他对那具身体的欲念，毕竟有日子没做过了。直到他射过一次后，才发现那人身前确实只是半挺着，这才想起凡子下午说的，于是木子洋该死的好胜心空前膨胀起来，他使尽浑身解数，在得到自己想要的答案后才肯放过身下的人。

难得好心情，早上小林来接岳明辉吵醒了自己，都反常的没有生气。他光着上身趴在栏杆上，目送着小林拽着头发湿漉漉，一脸懵懂的岳明辉出门，磕磕绊绊的那副笨拙的样子到甚是可爱。

 

不过早上来叫早的小林可不这么认为，这次通告太早，他出发前就给岳岳打过电话，一般这种情况等他进门时岳岳应该已经坐在公共客厅里等他了。然而今天他敲了半天门，里面依然没有回应。等到他在房间里找到岳明辉时，确实被他的脸色吓了一跳。

岳明辉用手臂的撑起上半身，扶着床静静的喘着气，低血糖带来的眩晕感让他有点想吐，眼前金星乱飞完全听不清小林摇着他的手臂在说些什么。他尽量稳住呼吸，用自己认为最清晰的声音说，“行知道，你等我缓一会儿。”至于最后关于他是怎么说服小林，让他把自己运上车的，就完全不记得了。

等他真正清醒过来时，已经在行进的车子里。他依旧觉得眼前模糊一片，伴随着神智回笼的，还有身体各处传来的疼痛，连呼吸的牵动都变得艰难，尤其是身后那个难以启齿的地方，热辣辣的肿痛感让他格外难受。他开始回忆自己抽屉里的药膏是不是还剩下一些，不然这几天的日子会非常难过。

为了赶时间，化妆也是在小里进行的。韩国化妆师眉头紧锁，扳着他的脸看好久才动笔。能想象自己现在的脸色多糟糕，状态有多差，想对她说些什么，最后出口的只有一句简单的“sorry”

 

小林办事能力很，到最后还是按时到达了会场。今天出席的是个电视剧发布会，他在里出演的是个客串的男十号，本可以不参加的，但毕竟是大组，片方要求了，就一定要出席。人在任何圈子都是身不由己的，搞学术的老爸是这样，在演艺圈的自己也是，岳明辉站在卫生间的镜子前无奈的想着。当视线聚焦到镜子中的那张脸时，他实实在在的愣住了。

 

今天妆面看起来脸色格外苍白，为了掩盖黑眼圈还勾了浅浅的下眼线，眼角也打了加深作用的眼影，淡色的唇心点了豆沙色的唇膏，配上夹带金属暗纹的黑色西装，看起来精致妖冶。他呆呆的盯着镜子，这与他记忆中平实的自己完全是两幅面孔。当他在大学篮球校队打比赛时，又或者他在英国执意要纹花臂时，那时的自己会想到，有天他在自己选择的那条路上被挫平了棱角，变成自己都认不出的另外一个人。

经过一番哲学的矫情，他站在台上时，明显能感受到自己不在状态。今天的聚光灯好像格外热，只站了一会就觉得自己的衬衫湿透了，紧紧的贴在身上。昨夜身体上被刮擦出的痕迹被汗水浸过，传来轻微的刺痛感。

本想着低调的混过这一遭，不过命运没打算对谁友善，就像老天下雨不会征求任何人的意见，他能感觉到今天有格外多的各种审视的目光落在自己身上，就连本不该注意到自己的主持人，也破天荒的向他提了问题。直到他觉得腰酸脚软得快要跪倒时，发布会终于告一段落，接下来的冷餐会，他只需走个过场，安静的等公司派车来接就好。

 

冷餐会其实才是很多艺人，编剧，媒体，制作人最期待的时刻，中国人在美酒美食面前总能做出很多重大决定，人们都各取所需，大部分人相信一切都会有最好的安排。

 

不是自己的主场，岳明辉身体不适实在懒得去客套，他躲在一个不起眼的角落里，安静的等待小林的电话。突然一阵杂乱的脚步声从左侧传来，常年运动锻炼了反射能力，他轻轻一个闪身，是一个应侍生脚下不稳，托盘里的酒全都翻在地上，正好都洒在他刚刚站的位置上。

 

他疑惑的抬起头正对上一张不怀好意的笑脸，背后放冷箭的显然就是眼前这人。杯子摔在厚厚的地毯上，并未引起多大的骚动，岳明辉并不打算理会那人，而是礼貌性的蹲下身子，帮助那个手脚慌乱的应侍生捡地上的杯子。

 

那人好像并不打算善罢甘休，一直站在面前没有离开的打算。他的视线完全落在岳明辉的身上，从头到脚的审视，慢慢停在了岳明辉露出的脚踝上。

 

岳明辉穿的是九分裤，蹲下身时裤子总会向上拉，如果不仔细看不会发现，他纤细苍白的脚踝上有几道深红色的细痕，明显是指甲抓出来的。


End file.
